


Baking On Fire

by SyrupLime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, But he loves his boyfriend, Fire, Fluff, M/M, harley is tired, i posted this on tumblr on the right day but I just got around to putting it on here, peter is a sweet idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: Peter tried to bake. Harley actually bakes.





	Baking On Fire

Harley was used to the fire alarms going on by now, being the one to set them off half the time. But he wasn’t expecting to wake up to them blaring in the penthouse. 

He had pulled an all-nighter for a project he was working on and had crashed on the couch around noon. He had been jolted awake by the screeching noise Tony and programmed the fire alarm to sound. He blearily looked around, still half asleep, trying to find where the fire could be coming from. He saw smoke pouring in from the kitchen and he became a little more awake. 

Harley ran to the kitchen to find the oven on fire and a frazzled looking Peter jumping around, trying to beat the flames away. Harley pulled open the cabinet where they kept the fire-extinguisher and aimed the nozzle at the oven. He pulled the pin and pressed the nozzle, dousing the appliance in fluffy white foam. The fire died away and Peter looked at the—now invisible—oven like he didn’t believe it had just erupted in flames. 

“Fri, open the windows”, Harley said, coughing at the smoke that still hung in the air. 

“What were you doin’?”, Harley asked Peter, who still looked a little dazed. 

He jumped up at the question. “Oh, uh, I was trying to make brownies.”

“Brownies?”, Harley repeated. “Why?”

“There’s, um, a bake sale at Morgan’s school. Pepper’s stuck in meetings all day and Tony’s at that conference so I said I would make something.”

Harley sighed before giving his very disastrous, very sweet boyfriend a tired smile. “I guess we’ll just have to start over, then. Come on, help me clean this up.”

Peter looked at him in surprise before following Harley to the supply closet. As the apartment aired out, the boys swept and mopped away the foam still clinging to the linoleum. Once they had that cleared away, Harley opened the oven, turning his head away as more smoke pillows away. Inside sat a metal pan filled with ash. Harley carefully pulled it out before throwing it all away. 

The oven was burnt, but it still seemed to be in working condition. Harley and Peter cleaned it the best they could. Harley double checked everything to make sure it wouldn’t catch fire again. Once he was satisfied and the entire place was back to its usual casual messiness, Harley pulled out a cookbook. 

“This is a recipe for Nutella brownies my grandma used to make”, Harley explained. “My mom gave it to me when I came up here. Now, can you find hazelnuts, flour, chocolate chips, brown sugar…”

Peter grabbed things and placed them on the counter as Harley continued to list the items. They didn’t have a few things, so Peter ran to the store wheel Harley got started on the first few preparations. 

Harley spent the rest of the day showing Peter how to properly use certain ingredients and appliances. Harley still didn’t trust him much however, and kept him to basic instructions. After the brownies had been put in the oven, they flopped down on the couch and ordered food, neither of them having eaten that day. 

“How did you know how to do all that?”, Peter asked suddenly. 

“Oh, I’d bake a lot of brownies and cookies and junk for mine and Tia’s bake sales or school events ‘cause my mom was working’. It was kind of fun after a while”, Harley answered with a shrug. He turned to see Peter giving him a huge grin. 

“That’s sweet”, he said, making Harley’s face heat up. 

“Yeah, well”, Harley shrugged again. 

Peter crawled up the couch and plopped down on top of Harley. He pressed a kiss against his jaw. 

“Thanks for helping me today, Princess.”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t go settin’ anymore fires without me, ‘kay darlin’?”, Harley replied, nudging his nose. Peter grinned up at him and kissed him again. 

The brownies soles like chocolate hot cakes at the bake sale and Morgan wouldn’t stop raving about them for a week. Harley and Peter Baker a lot more together after that.


End file.
